AOT: Defenders of Mankind
by kitsuneblackwater
Summary: Alister Xalvadora has lived with the Jaeger family for as long as she can remember. She was happy with everything, quite content with her boring life. But, all of this is ripped away from her when Wall Maria is breached. She promises to stay by Eren's side and protect him for as long as he's alive, but can she survive that long? What will get in the way of her mission? Levi x oc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I crouched down next to Eren's sleeping body and sighed heavily. "Hey Mika, how long is Eren gonna sleep for?" The girl in question stood behind me, "Who knows. Eren is… well, he's Eren." I shrugged and poked the boy's relaxed face. Eren suddenly gasped and lurched forward causing me to fall backwards and smack my head on the ground. "Ouch!" I held my throbbing head. "Mikasa, Alister… hey." I stood up, rubbing my head. "We should head back." Mikasa suggested. "Where are we?" I facepalm at Eren's question and reply, "Look around you, maybe you'll be smart enough to figure it out." Mikasa looked at me with a stern face. I shrugged my shoulders and picked up the sticks that lay discarded on the floor. "Eren, have you been crying?" I looked up at Eren's face to see tear stains. Eren stood abruptly and snatched the sticks from my hands.

"Guys, don't let anyone know that I was crying." I snorted, "Yeah, ok." Mikasa spoke quietly, "Still, you can't even remember why? You should have your dad check that out." Eren glared at her, "Right, because tearing up is usually a medical thing." A large shadow cast over us. "Is somebody picking on you Eren?" I looked up to see a drunk Hannes. I instantly cringed at the sight. "Hello." Eren's greeting went unnoticed as Hannes continued talking, "Or, did you get on Mikasa and Ali's bad side?" The comment seemed to irritate Eren, "No! What are you even saying? Ugh, you smell!" Hannes and his other Garrison buddies laughed loudly. "Do you kids want some?" My eye twitched repeatedly, "Aren't you guys supposed to be, I don't know, making sure that titans don't break into the walls and murder us?" Hannes laughed and patted my head, "Don't worry about it Ali! They haven't ever gotten in, the most they've done in the past 100 years is scratch at the wall." Eren lightly shoved me aside and yelled, "Yeah, and what if they do manage to get in!? What have you actually even done to prepare yourselves?! My dad says that you have to stay sharp!" I nodded in agreement. Hannes sighed, "Ah, . Yeah, well, can't argue with him but, he's talking about medical stuff. We've been outside the wall, that kinda changes your overall perspective. They're mindless beings. All they do is grope around." Eren's eyes widened, "You don't think they're all that dangerous, do you?" Hannes shrugged in response. "Great! At least have the decency to stop calling yourselves a garrison! People might get the wrong idea!" I sighed. "Well, personally, I like being called a freeloader. It means things are going good. I get a piece of mind." Eren clenched his fist tightly, "We live in a cage. All we do is eat and sleep. That's it. We have the peace of mind of livestock." Hannes' face sobered and his friends laughed, "The kid does have fire. Careful not to cry it out!" I stepped forward slightly with a dark glare. Mikasa held onto my shoulder in an attempt to calm me. We followed after Eren as he stormed off.

"Eren, I think you should let the whole Scout Regiment thing go." Eren gaped at Mikasa. "Seriously, why do you all think they're a joke?" I sighed for the umpteenth time that day, "Eren, that isn't the point. What Mikasa means is-" The sound of a bell ringing loudly cut me off. "They're back! Come on! If we hurry, we'll be able to see them!" A smile spread onto my face at his enthusiasm. ' _He's so childish sometimes.'_ Eren grabbed our hands and began dragging us towards the gates.

The three of us climbed atop some crates that were lying on the ground. The scouts pulled through, bringing a cloud of deep depression with them. I frowned. ' _So many lives were lost._ ' One of the soldiers looked over at us and I stared at him with a solemn look. All of the soldiers looked so guilty. They all came to a stop when a woman ran out in front and addressed Commander Shadis. "Where is my son? He should be here. Please… tell me he made it!" The Commander stared at her blankly, "I wish that I had better news. Give it to her." The soldier next to him handed a dirty cloth to the woman. She hastily unwrapped it and let out a loud sob. In the cloth was an arm. I looked down. "I'm sorry." The woman was hectic, "Tell me his death meant something!" The Commander looked sad, "He was brave. But, his sacrifice meant nothing. We have nothing! Your son died because of me! I sent all of them to their deaths!" Soon after, the soldiers left. I looked at Eren, only to see him hitting a man with one of the sticks that we had gathered. Mikasa pulled him quickly around the corner and I followed. "Let me go Mikasa!" She threw him into the wall and the sticks scattered across the floor. I quietly picked up the sticks as Eren was scolded.

When we arrived home, I helped Eren put the gathered sticks away. walked over to Eren and grabbed his ear tightly causing Eren to flinch, "What was that for?" smiled, "Your earlobe is red, you're hiding something. Mikasa and Ali helped you, didn't they?" Eren groaned and I laughed. "Yeah, we did."

We all sat around the dinner table, besides , who got started on the dishes. "Hey dad, do you have another patient?" Mr. Jaeger nodded, "Yes, some folks in the interior. I should be back in about a week." Mikasa spoke hesitantly, "So, umm, Eren's thinking about joining the scouts." Everyone froze for a minute. 'Shit, Mikasa, what have you done?' Eren was angry, "Way to keep a secret!"

Mrs. Jaeger hurried over and grabbed Eren by the shoulders, " Get that stupid thought out of your head! You are not joining the scouts, do I make myself clear?!" Eren shot back, "Stop yelling at me!" intercepted, "Eren, it's a nightmare. The outside. You have no idea." Eren calmed down. "I know, but, it's better than staying here. I'm not stupid, I know what could happen but, we can't just give up. Otherwise, this nightmare will never end!" stood and walked to the door. "Mere words won't hold back his curiosity, dear. Eren, behave and i'll let you in on what i've been doing in the cellar." Eren beamed, "Yes, sir!" I ran up and hugged him.

" Have a nice trip sir." He patted my head and left. We waved him off. continued scolding Eren and he ran off. She turned around and looked at us pleadingly. "Girls, no matter what, promise me that you will protect Eren." We nodded "With my life !" I said and followed after him.

We saw Armin, our other friend, being beat up by three other boys. "Back off!" Eren was furious, he ran towards them with us right behind him, glaring at the bullies. Once they saw us they ran off. We came to a stop in front of Armin. Eren laughs, "Wow, one look and they run. I'm just that scary." I sigh and shake my head at his arrogant attitude. "Well some of you are." Armin says quietly. He attempts to stand, but falls back. I step forward and help him up. "It's alright. Thank you." He gently pushes away from me and we walk.

"They heard me talking about mankind's future lying beyond the walls. I doubt they understood any of it but, still."Eren chucked a rock into the water, "Idiots, why does it have to be this way? Why can't people just let us dream?" I sighed and stood, "Because Eren, for one, we're kids. Two, people are afraid of what they don't understand, and that's a fact that we can't change." Eren nodded, "Yeah but, Ali, it's not fair. To hell with them." I smiled. "Keep it down. Someone's gonna hear you three." I sat down shamefully. 'I don't like it when Mikasa scolds me. Oh god, is she mad at me?!' "What do I care? You tell on me either way" Armin looked confused. "I never promised you anything." Armin spoke up, "Your parents know about the scouts?" Eren nodded.

Armin began a big monologue, I tried to listen but, I got a bad feeling, and it wasn't comforting. In fact, it felt terrifying. A large sound was heard and we went flying forward. Shock filled my features and I clung to Eren in fear. 'What's happening? I'm scared.' He looked down at me, "It's ok Alister." I nodded. We ran into the town center to see what was going on. There was a large crowd, they were all looking at the wall in fear. I looked up and gasped. A huge red hand clung to the top of the wall. "Oh my god, that wall is 50 meters. How the hell is this happening?" The titan's head peaked over the wall. He stared at us with dead eyes. All of a sudden, there was a large gust of air. Rocks and debris flew through the air, crushing and killing people. 'Oh no, the titans will get inside!' Mikasa grabbed my arm as Eren ran towards his house.

We arrived and I cried out in shock. The house had collapsed and was trapped underneath it. We ran over and attempted to lift the house off of her. "No, you guys have to leave!" yelled at us pleadingly. We heard loud stomping and looked over. A tita- no hundreds of titans were filling into the walls! We began to pull harder. "You have to go! Eren, just take Mikasa and Ali and run! Now!" Eren cried in desperation, "No, i'll get you out and and we'll carry you!" continued, "Just listen to me Eren!Mikasa, make him!" She shook her head as tears streamed down her face. A titan began to near us. Hannes swooped in with a grin plastered on his face, "Carla, don't worry, i'll take care of the titan!" He ran off, "No Hannes! Just take the children and go!" He ignored her.A few moments later he appeared back and grabbed the three of us, running in the other direction. "Stay alive!" I looked back and screamed desperately. The titan had picked up. I screamed once more as the titan ate her. "No!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"No!" My scream of agony filled the air. Eren smacked Hannes repeatedly, "You son of a bitch! We could have saved her! Why did you have to come?" Hannes threw him to the ground, "Stop it!" I struggled away from him and went to check on Eren. "Look, you couldn't have done anything, you're weak." Eren lunged at him. Hannes caught his fist and began to cry and shake. "But, i'm worse. When it came to it, I was too frightened. Your mother died because i'm a damn coward!" They both stood and we were led to the ships. Luckily, we were loaded on before the ship was set off. Thousands of people still stood on the land. I knew that they weren't going to make it.

Eren stood at the front of the deck, tears were running down his face. He looked angry… no, he looked absolutely furious. "I'm gonna put a stop to this. I'll kill them all. Every last one of them." I stood and hugged Eren, "I'll help you. You can't kill them all on your own." He nodded at me in thanks. 'Besides. I promised i'd protect you with my life.' I turned around and snuggled into Mikasa's arm before falling into a deep sleep.

We were in Wall Rose now. 'I feel bad though, they have enough of a shortage in food as is, now they have to help us too?' I sigh and look down at Eren's sleeping face. He bolts up with a gasp. I yelp and fly backwards in surprise. "It's ok, you were just dreaming." Mikasa comforted Eren as the after effects of his nightmare wore off. "It felt so real." I stood as he tucked a key into his shirt and we head out to get food. "I think this used to be where they stored all the dried goods. Now it's where they corral the refugees."

The sun shined in our faces causing me to shy away from the sudden change in lighting. Hundreds of people were gathered around as the garrison provided food for them. "There are so many people." Mikasa made a sound of agreement. I looked over and saw two people fighting over food. "Hey guys, my grandpa got extra when he told them he had kids." I smiled at Armin and took a piece of bread. "That was nice of him." A garrison soldier stood behind Armin and gave us a dirty look. "What's his problem?" Armin reasoned with Eren as I glared at the man's back. 'Hungry or not, he has no right to bitch to us. It's not our fault. Does he expect us to just starve?'

A hand waved in my face and I saw Mikasa standing in front of me. "You should eat, I don't want you to starve." I grinned and hugged Mikasa tightly, "Thanks for caring about me. You're the best." I let go and slowly picked at my bread, savoring the dull taste. Eren stormed off towards the guy who had been glaring at us just a minute ago. He kicked him and I gasped. "Eren, what are you doing?!" The soldier began to hit Eren. "You coward! You don't know what it's like! Have you even seen one, what they can do?" Armin intervened before the soldier could hurt Eren anymore. We walked away and Eren threw his bread at Armin. "Here, give it back!" Armin yelled at him, "What are you gonna do? Starve?" "When are you gonna get sick of their charity?! We have to stand on our own two feet!" I stepped in before Armin could reply, "Eren, that's enough!" The three looked shocked at my sudden raise in voice. "Look, I get it, we can't just run away! But still, what choice do we have right now! You're only 11 years old! How are you expected to get your own food, let alone provide for us! Think about it!" Eren got in my face, "Well, if you want to scrape by in the charity of cowards, that's your thing! But, i'm not a parasite!" I teared up as he yelled. 'I'm sorry. I just want to help.'

Mikasa came over and punched him in the face. She spoke angrily, "Have you looked in the mirror lately? All of us are parasites. We needed help to keep us alive. Don't take everything out on us. If you haven't noticed, titans are at the top of the food chain, period. Your mother didn't ask us to be brave." Mikasa walked forward and shoved the bread in Eren's mouth, "Eat it, she asked us to stay alive. I'm not going to let her down." Eren complied hesitantly and ate.

We watched silently as Armin held onto his grandpa's hat and sobbed. "We have to find a way to stop them. Our lives will never be our own until we do. This world will never feel like home." Eren sat next to his friend. "That's it. Next year i'll be applying to join the cadets. I will become strong enough to fight back." I sighed. Armin looked down, "I'm with you." I was shocked. Mikasa spoke up next, "So am I." "I don't want to drag you guys in! There is no point in following me to my death!" I stepped forward, "I'm coming as well. And as long as i'm there, you can rest assured that the titans will have to pry you from my dead hands if they want you. I will never let you die like that, ok?" He nodded, "Right, together then." In that moment, everything seemed to come together and our fates were set with a silver lining. No one could stop us now.

*Time-Skip, 1 year, 104th trainee squad*

I stood next to Mikasa and Eren wearing the traditional trainee wear, and saluted Commander Shadis. He yelled loudly, "Straighten those spines! 104th cadet boot camp starts now!" I flinched at the harsh tone he directed towards us, but continued to salute. I stood at the short height of 5'0", my hair now reached down to my waist and my eyes were still an icy blue tone. "Allow me to introduce myself, i'm Commander Keith Shadis, and you will grow to hate me! Training is going to be worse than a ride through hell! If I do my job right, you'll be waking up in a cold sweat remembering this place for the rest of your miserable life! Right now, you're nothing! Livestock! But, after the next three soul crushing years, you'll learn to take down your own goliath! Remember this moment when you come face to face with him! 'Cause here is where you ask yourself, 'Am I a fighter or am I feed?'" I looked at Eren through the corner of my eye. He was just as determined as everyone else that was standing here. My eyes were now up front and I stood with my back straight. I was going to make it into the Survey Corps and I will kill the titans. I will lead humanity to victory.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(AN: Hey guys. I didn't change a lot in the first chapters but, there are some adjustments. Later on, their will be more significant changes.)

Commander Shadis walked up to the first row of trainees, "Now, who the hell are you?!" It took me a second to realize that he was talking to Armin. "Armin Arlert from Shinganshina, sir." It didn't take long for Shadis to reply, "Seriously, why would your parents give you such a stupid name?!" I growled lowly. "It was my grandfather, sir." "Cadet Arlert, why is a runt like you here?!" Armin replied shakily, "To help humanity overcome the titans!" "That is delightful to hear, you'll make a good snack for them!" Shadis grabbed Armin and turned him around, "About face row 3!" I sighed, 'If he talks like that to me, I definitely won't be light with him!' I was brought out of my thoughts at Shadis yelling at another cadet who was… eating a potato? Who the hell eats a potato at a time like this? Is she stupid.

(AN: Speaking of potato girl Sasha, I got a beautiful shirt from hot topic! You should get it ! ;D)

Well, I saw it coming. Potato girl was told to run around base until sunset. "It's funny being told to run didn't bother her as much as losing meal privileges for the next five days." I nodded in agreement. Connie spoke, "I think she said that she was from Dauper, that's a small hunting village in the mountains." That was correct. 'Dauper is located in Wall Rose. I wonder what that chicks name is anyways. She seems fun.' "I can't imagine why anyone would want to pull plants instead of fight." I poked Eren, "What are we talking about, I zoned out?" Eren shook his head in amusement. Marco stepped forward, "Hey Eren, Alister, where are you guys from?" Eren put his hand on Armin's shoulder. "Same as Armin, from Shinganshina." I nodded. "So you guys were there that day?" Connie looked excited and I trembled at the memory. I felt a hand on my shoulder and was met with a comforting look from Eren. "Yeah, we saw everything."

I sat alone, listening to Eren tell everyone about that day in Shinganshina. Honestly, I really don't want a reminder of it. That day wasn't exactly the highlight of my life. I rolled my eyes when Eren started ranting about how weak and stupid the titans were. 'Bullshit Eren. You were scared, just like the rest of us.' A guy named Jean interrupted and mocked Eren, "Are you stupid or something? Signing up for the Recon corps is like a death sentence." 'Great, now Eren is getting all riled up. Should I stop them?' "I guess we'll see. Or at least I will. You seem content, hiding in the interior with the MP's" I sighed. 'Nah. I'll let them fight.' "I'm just speaking honestly. I think it's better than being a loud- mouthed wannabe, pretending he's not as scared as the rest of us." Eren stood up quickly with a murderous glare on his face. "Are you trying to pick a fight?" I stood up quietly and waited behind Eren to make sure it didn't get too out of hand. "All right, sure. Makes no difference to me." A bell rang. "Hey, I apologize. Sorry for calling you names and dismissing your choice of career." Jean held out a hand and Eren smacked it. "Alrighty then Eren, since you're done, can we leave? I'm tired." Eren looked at me, "Yeah, i'm done." He turned around and I jumped on his back as he walked out. He stumbled forward before catching my legs. "Jeez Alister, a little warning next time." I laughed and lay my head on his shoulder, "Sorry, I couldn't help it!" He shook his head and continued walking with me on his back. Mikasa caught up to us, "Lay off it's not a big deal." Mikasa sighed, "It's just that you get so worked up, you don't think things through." "Again with this?" I poked Eren's cheek, "She's right you know. You do get really out of hand sometimes. But, unfortunately I have no room to talk, if it were me I would have socked that idiot right in the place that hurts." Eren whacked my hand away. "Whatever, anyways Mikasa, you should be worrying about the length of your hair. it'll get in the way when we start up on the 3DMG. You too Alister." I quickly jumped off Eren's back and shielded my hair. "No way am I cutting all of my hair off! I'll chop a little bit off, but that's it!." He shook his head at me. "Whatever."

I rubbed my eyes tiredly as all the trainees stood in front of Commander Shadis, "It's aptitude test time, so listen up! There is no place for you here if you cannot perform! Fail and be shipped to the fields!"

I was lifted up on the testing machine and balanced my weight into my hips. Commander Shadis nodded approvingly as I hung there like a doll. 'Wow, this isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I wonder how Eren's doing? Knowing him, he should do fine.' I snapped to attention when I heard Commander Shadis. He was yelling at Eren who was upside down. 'Nevermind then. He totally failed.' At this sight I flung myself out of the gear and landed in a crouch. I ran up to the Commander and punched him in the face despite my short stature. Everything went silent as Shadis glared at me with a murderous intent. I sent it back at him with the intent to kill. "What the hell do you think you're doing Cadet?!" I wiped the spit off my face and screamed at him, "I don't give a shit if you're just trying to help and condition us to become soldiers, do NOT yell at my brother. EVER. I don't give a shit who you are, if you pick on my brother I will rip your heart out through your ass." I spoke acidically before smiling sweetly. "But, other than that, I respect you as former Survey corps commander and as the current training corps commander." Commander Shadis looked at me in shock before laughing loudly, "You've got spunk kid, what's your name." I blinked in confusion, "Alister Xalvadora, sir." He nodded, "Well Cadet Alister, I suggest you start running. No dinner either!" 'Aw fuck! Well, this is what I get for protecting Eren.'

The next morning came around and Eren was just about to retake the aptitude test. He looked determined and I gave him a thumbs up. 'I have no doubt that he'll be able to do this. If he doesn't… then shit.' He was lifted up and he balanced perfectly. I beamed with proudness, and then became shocked when Eren tumbled over again. I became confused when Shadis spoke, "Wagner, please exchange belts with Jaeger." They exchanged belts and Eren was lifted up, he was perfect. 'His belt, it was broken?' I smiled, "Woooooo! Go Eren! Welcome to manhood!" I clapped loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two years later:

We all stood atop the wall, cleaning out the cannons. "Wow Connie, you're gonna join the scouts to!? When did you grow the balls?" I slugged him in the shoulder lightly. He quickly responded, "I can change my mind if I want." I laughed, "Yeah right, it's probably because of Eren's big speech earlier." We continued to joke around until Sasha came up to us, practically drooling, "Can you guys keep a secret?" I looked at her in question. "Depends, did you kill someone?" She shook her head and took out a huge chunk of meat, "No, I stole some meat from the officer's pantry." Everyone looked horrified while I just ran up to her, "Can I have some?" Eren dragged me back, "Sasha they can throw your ass out for that!" I pouted at Eren but, he still didn't let me go. She continued drooling, "It's ok, i'm willing to share. Can you imagine the sandwiches?" she laughed maniacally and I practically had hearts in my eyes, "Sasha, don't take this the wrong way but, have I ever told you how much I love you and your appetite?" She set the meat in a crate and everyone began asking for some, "Hey! I asked first!" Eren let go of me and I began working again. I gasped as I saw the colossal titan appear behind the wall. 'Oh no, not again!' I flew off the wall as a huge gust of wind pushed past us. I shot my gear into the wall and crouched onto the hard surface, "Shit, this can't be happening, not again." Eren propelled himself upwards and attempted to kill it. I stared in shock as it disappeared. 'What the hell is going on?'

The order for attack reached us almost immediately and we were sent off to HQ. As soon as we arrived we were ordered to refill our tanks and get moving. I was set into the same team as Mikasa and we took action immediately. I followed pace with my team, trying my best to ignore the fear coursing through my veins. 'I will not let these monsters take anyone else from me. I will use this fear to my advantage.' Pictures of Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and the rest of the 104th trainees squad flashed into my mind. 'I don't know what i'd do if any of them died.' My eyes widened as a titan pulled on my wire and I flew back into the roof of a building. My breathing became erratic as I felt a few of my ribs break upon impact. A titans face appeared above me and I glared at it despite the fear that practically seeped out of me, "Fuck you, shit eating bastard. I have a family to get back to, you will not take me now or anytime soon." I stood up shakily and drew a sword from my barely functioning gear. I sprinted forward with a scream and leaped onto the shoulder of the titan. I quickly slashed at it and landed on the building behind it. Bile rose in my throat and I cried.

I breathed heavily and wiped the blood from my arm. It felt like years had passed. "Dammit! I need to get out of here. My gear is fucked" I froze suddenly as an abnormal titan punched another titan in the face. "Ok… what is happening. I must be hallucinating- wait, is that Mikasa?" Adrenaline pumped through me as I jumped to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She stiffened before letting out a sigh of relief, "Alister, I thought you were gone." I cried silently on her, "Me too." I suddenly noticed Connie and Armin standing next to us. "Hey guys, what's up with that super hot titan down there?" Connie facepalmed, "It's just like you to say something stupid in a crisis." Armin shook his head at me, "We don't really know but-" I cut him off, "Sorry to interrupt, but, where is Eren?" The three of them froze and Armin teared up. My eyes widened in realization, "No. . ! He promised that he wouldn't leave me alone." My voice raised with every word and I sunk to the ground. Memories of my time with him flashed through my mind and I began to sob. Mikasa kneeled down and grabbed my face, "Alister, he wouldn't want you to give up or cry, if he were here he would say-" "That i'm being a major brat and to suck it up. You're right. Sorry." I stood up abruptly and clenched my fists. 'I will avenge my brother. I won't allow his dreams to die.' I picked up my swords and walked away. No one stopped me. I had already lost control of myself.

I continued to glare at everything and everyone until I heard a yell from the top of the wall, "Attention!" I snapped my head up and saw Commander Pixis, the head of the garrison, standing firmly. "Take note, the blueprint of the Trost recovery operation is this: our primary objective is to reseal the hole, yes you heard right. What's more, it will be done manually." My eyes widened in disbelief, 'Is he drunk or something! There is no fucking way we can manage that.' I continued to listen intently as he explained, "As for how the task will be done, that's when this fellow comes in. Allow me to introduce cadet Eren Jaeger." Tears sprung into my eyes and I covered up a sob with my hand. 'He's alive. How?!' "Don't let appearances deceive you, this young man is in fact the successful product of science. Fantastic as this may sound, cadet Jaeger possesses the ability to fabricate and control a titan body at will." My jaw dropped in shock. 'So, basically, I cried and freaked out for nothing...' Once he finished his speech I climbed up the wall with a dark look on my face. Eren face lit up when he saw me, "Alister,I-" I raised a hand and punched him in the face. "What was that for?!" I looked at him with tears streaming down my face, "I thought you were dead, god dammit! What were you fucking thinking Eren?! I thought that you left me. Did you think I would spit rainbows at you?!" His face becomes soft and he hugs me tightly, "I promised that I would never leave you, little sister. I've never broken a promise to you. I'm sorry for worrying you." I smiled up at him before lightly punching his arm, "Yeah well, look at you mister titan master. First you hate them and now you're controlling them, that's pretty awesome. What's next?" Eren laughed and dragged me over to everyone else.

Eren began to walk around in his titan form and I carefully watched as I followed them with my new 3DMG gear. We were to protect Eren as he plugs the wall with a boulder. All of a sudden Eren went crazy and punched at Mikasa. She jumped onto his face and began yelling at him. "Mikasa get away from him! He's not in control!" I was easily ignored and Eren punched himself in the face. I caught Mikasa as she jumped away. Everyone thought to just give up but I spoke up, " We're not giving up. In his place how would you feel. It doesn't seem easy, controlling a titan takes work. We just need to wait." Another soldier nodded, and we went according to plan. Armin jumped down and stabbed Eren's titan. I jumped down and stood besides Armin. "Eren! I know you can hear me. It's your little sister. Please, don't leave me. You promised, and you never break your promises to me. Remember you said that earlier." Eren's titan hand raised at me. I jumped off of him and rolled to decrease the impact of the ground. 'Armin. You better hope you know what you're doing. If this doesn't work… we're screwed.'

Eren walked forward with the boulder and my eyes widened. 'Damn, that is so attractive. I mean I know that it's technically Eren but, still.' I smacked my forehead. 'Note to self: NEVER mention that thought to anyone.' I ran to Eren's falling form as he plugged the wall. I helped Armin to get Eren out of the titan and tumbled back a bit when two titans loomed over us. "Oh shit. Well, goodbye world." I shut my eyes tightly. Mikasa ran to us just as the titans dropped dead. A short man stood there with the wings of freedom hanging on his back. I sighed in relief and slouched forward. 'Saved. Thank the sexy titan Eren.' The man turned to face us and I quickly realized that it was Captain Levi of the special operations squad. 'Damn he's hot. I'd fu-' I almost smacked myself for being such a pervert. "Pay attention kiddos, this is the part where you explain to me exactly what it is i'm looking at." I stared up at him before hiding behind Eren. 'Scary. Danger.' As soon as this happened, soldiers from the military came and yelled, "Everyone step away from cadet Jaeger now!" I panicked and held tightly onto Eren as everyone backed away. "Cadet step away from Jaeger!" I continued to hold Eren. I yelped as I was grabbed from behind and dragged away forcefully. I kicked and screamed. "Listen kid, you need to shut up and do as you're told." I elbowed the person in the stomach as Eren was forcefully dragged away. They sighed heavily but still held their grip. "You need to calm down kid." I struggled and screamed angrily. "No! He's my brother! I just got him back…" Tears streamed down my face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After they had taken Eren away, the remaining soldiers were stuck with the task of observing the aftermath of the breach. It was… horrible, absolutely heart wrenching. The bodies, the blood, the titan vomit, the smell, oh god… everything. 'I'm so glad that Eren isn't here to see this.' I felt a pat on my back, "It's ok Ali." I turned around to see Mikasa. I began shaking and jumped forward into Mikasa's arms. "Ali…" I sobbed loudly into her chest, the events of the day catching up to me. "Why?! Why us?! We don't deserve this! None of us do..."

"A debate over Eren. What for?" I lifted my head off the table to look at Mikasa. "I'm not really sure, but it might be what they plan to do with him." I sat up taller to look at Armin. "And what does that mean?" "It means, they may not let him live." Mikasa slammed her hands on the table with a horrified expression. I looked down at my hands, which were shaking in anger. The door slammed open behind us. "Cadet Mikasa Ackerman, Cadet Armin Arlert, and Cadet Alister Xalvadora! Come here!" I stood and looked at the military police officers in slight disgust. "Yeah!" "You are ordered to attend and act as witnesses at today's deliberation!" My eyes widened a bit. 'So it's true. They might be killing Eren. If that's the case…. I'll have to be prepared to kill everyone in my way. Because…. if anyone hurts Eren, they will fall by my hand.'

I looked from the sidelines as Eren was dragged into the courtroom. "Tch. Damn them." I whispered a bit angrily as Mikasa nudged me. They had shoved him onto his knees and placed a pole between his cuffs so he couldn't move. Eren's eyes darted around until he looked at us, shocked. The judge walked into the room and I watched nervously as he sat. 'This is it…'

"Alright, shall we begin. Your name is Eren Jaeger, and as a soldier, you have sworn to give up your life when called to, for the good of the people. Is that correct?" "Yes" "As an enlisted soldier during a time of war, military doctrine demands your tribunal be held as a court martial. As commander of our armed forces, this matter is left to my discretion. Thus, I will decide, whether you live, or you die." My fists were clenched and I felt for the knife hidden in my pocket. "Any objections?" I bit my tongue. "No, sir." "Your astuteness is appreciated. Let us proceed. As expected, covering up your existence has proven quite fruitless, and unless we publicly disclose your existence, one way or another, we risk the outbreak of widespread civil unrest. A choice must be made, and the regiment that takes custody of you will determine your fate. The military police or the scout regiment. To begin, the military police will now present their case.

(AN: *sigh* So much to write of this stupid judge jud- I mean attack on titan court moment.)

"Thank you. My name is Nile Dawk, I am commander of the military police. Our recommendation, following a thorough examination of his physiology, subject Eren Jaeger should be disposed of immediately." I bit my tongue harder until I felt blood in my mouth. 'Damn him.' "We acknowledge that Jaeger's ability played a part at turning back the latest titan incursion, however, as has been stated, his mere existence is creating a swell of rebellious sentiment. For the great or good, after we have gathered all the information that we can from him, we would see him made a fallen warrior of humanity." Only a second after Dawk had finished speaking, a wall extremist spoke out, "Unacceptable! This verminous fiend has defiled the mighty wall heaven has surrounded us with! We must exterminate him now!" Darius Zackly began speaking again, "And now i'd like to hear the scout regiments proposed plan."

"Yes sir. As the commander of the survey corp, I, Erwin Smith, propose the following. Let Eren join our ranks, reinstate him as a full member of the scouts, and we will utilize his titan ability to retake Wall Maria. That is all." I relaxed a little as Commander Erwin gave his proposal. 'You better make damned sure that you win this Erwin. I'd rather not become a mass murderer.'

"Hm, is that it?" "Yes. With his assistance, sir, i'm certain we can reclaim wall maria. Ergo,I believe our top priority is perfectly clear." "Quite bold. Assuming you are given clearance, where do you plan to launch this operation from? Commander Pixis, the wall is Trost district has been completely sealed, is that correct?" "Yes"-

(AN: Alright, I'm getting super duper tired of writing all of this stupid information! So imma just give the spoiler: The survey corps wins! The end! I'm going to skip ahead to after the trial!)

I felt only hatred as the scene of Eren being kicked around by that fucking douche began playing in my mind over and over again. I rushed my hands through my hair in frustration. "I just want to talk to Eren again." I punched the wall next to me and felt my hand sprain at the contact. I held my arm, "Fuck this!"


End file.
